A multitude of packaging forms such as three- or four-side sealed bags, tubular bags, satchel bags and flat-bottom bags are known which are produced of various materials, e.g. mono-materials or composite materials, and made media impermeable by means of gluing, sealing or welding.
The packaging materials employed for these packages generally are made of composite materials, which have an object of hermetically shielding the product and especially of preventing the permeation of vapor and gases. However, these characteristics also result in a higher strength of the packaging material, so that these composite materials are very difficult to tear and can only be torn under exertion of a relatively high force.
Thus, cutting tools such as scissors, knives or cutters, which are often disadvantageously not present on the spot, are often necessary for opening these packages. On the other hand, auxiliary constructions such as notches, grooves or serrations can reduce the above mentioned difficulties, but cannot satisfactorily eliminate them.
In certain fields of application, e.g. medicine, the above described packages must be opened with gloves, which often have slippery product residue adhering to them, so that a holding strength of the fingers does not suffice even for tearing open notches, and the fingers slide off.
An improvement of this situation is described in French Pat. No. 741.988. A tear spot has a notch provided in a sealed edge of a known package which is flanked on each side by a grip hole. This does improve gripping capacity of the tear spot, but it still leaves much to be desired in the case of gloved fingers and a slippery coating on the gloves.
WO 94/28837 describes a different solution for this problem, in which the fingers are prevented from slipping off by creating a coarse surface in the opening area of the package. For this, however, it is necessary to incorporate additional foreign materials, which on the one hand leads to increased costs and on the other hand makes a recycling of the package more difficult or even impossible.